Christmas Morning
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: One-shot. Luke and Lorelai wake up on Christmas morning 2016.


**Christmas Morning**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Luke's eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring up at the bedroom ceiling. He blinked a few times and tiredly rubbed his eyes, and it took him a few seconds to remember that it was Christmas morning. He glanced over at Lorelai's side of the bed to see if she had gotten up yet.

She was still next to him, but she lay on her side facing away from him, and he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. The comforter covered her body from the waist down, and Luke smiled as the top half of her outfit caught his eye. The new holiday-inspired lingerie she wore was red and silky, with a trim of fake white fur along the edges.

The previous night, she'd walked out of the bathroom wearing the new negligee, announcing it was an early Christmas gift for him. He told her he didn't even have to open any other gifts to know that this would be his favorite.

As Luke stared at her beside him, mentally reliving their Christmas Eve bedroom activities, his arousal started to grow in his boxers. He moved closer to her and draped an arm across her stomach from behind.

Lorelai stirred slightly and rested her hand on his arm as she groggily whispered, "Is it morning?"

"Mmhmm," Luke muttered as he snuggled up against her body. "Merry Christmas."

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed softly when she felt his hardness pressing against her. "Merry Christmas indeed." She glanced back at him over her shoulder with a smirk. "Someone woke up ready to spread holiday cheer, huh?"

Luke brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. "Well, what do you expect when you wear something like this?" He pushed the comforter down a bit, then pulled up her negligee just enough to reveal the matching red panties. "This outfit may have landed you a spot on the naughty list." He slid his hand down her side and over the curve of her hip.

Lorelai giggled as she rolled from her side to her back. "Oh, come on… I was on the naughty list long before I bought this lovely, festive ensemble."

Luke nodded in agreement. "True." He traced his finger along the fur that trimmed the negligee's low neckline. "I may be having some thoughts right now that would probably put me on that naughty list with you."

Lorelai ran her hand along the front of his boxers, grazing against his hardness. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell," she teased.

Luke smiled as he shrugged unapologetically. "Yeah, well…"

Lorelai gave him a sympathetic frown as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "It must be difficult having such a hot wife."

Luke leaned down to kiss her, murmuring, "You have no idea."

Lorelai placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his scruff. "You're pretty hot, too, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Luke replied with a smile.

"Mmhmm." Lorelai kissed him again before adding, "You wanna try out this Christmas gift again, make sure it's still your favorite?"

Luke's smile widened as he nodded. He pulled her negligee up a little more to expose her stomach and he began caressing it. He trailed his fingers up to her chest, cupped her breast, and brushed his thumb back and forth over her nipple.

Lorelai shuddered at the surge of arousal that rushed through her body, and she closed her eyes, muttering, "Every holiday should start like this." She shook her head and added, "No, I take that back… every day of the year should start like this."

Luke smirked. "Agreed." He pressed kisses to her neck as his hand moved back and forth between her breasts, gently squeezing and tugging, evoking her soft moans of pleasure.

After a few moments of savoring the attention he was giving her, she opened her eyes to reciprocate. She moved her hand to the front of his boxers and gripped his hardness through the thin fabric. Luke grunted his approval before he pressed his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

As their lips separated, Lorelai began rubbing and squeezing his shaft through his boxers before she eventually reached her hand inside. She lightly dragged her fingers along his hardness and down to his balls, and Luke inhaled a sharp breath as she began to massage them. She intently watched his reactions to her ministrations, feeling herself get more turned on with every groan of pleasure that left his lips.

Luke moved his hand down her body and slipped it between her legs. He gently stroked his fingers along the silky fabric, then pushed it aside and dipped a finger between her folds.

Lorelai gasped and leaned her head back against her pillow. "Oh, my God," she muttered toward the ceiling.

Luke began slowly stroking his finger into her wetness, occasionally grazing her clit with his fingertip. As he continued, her short moans of pleasure grew longer and her body began to quiver as her arousal intensified.

Lorelai frantically tugged on the waistband of his boxers, urging, "Luke, take these off."

Luke rolled onto his back and arched his hips up off the bed to pull off his boxers. Lorelai began pushing her underwear down, and Luke helped pull it down her legs.

Lorelai spread her legs in invitation and Luke immediately took position between them. He guided himself to her opening and rubbed his tip along her folds before he gently separated them. She moaned contentedly as he eased his length all the way into her, and Luke was still for a moment as he looked down at his wife, who was staring back at him with adoring eyes.

Luke leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Lorelai cradled his face in her hands and smiled against his lips. "I love _you_."

Luke began rocking his hips against hers, moving slowly and gently as he pressed kisses to her chest and neck. She ran her hands up under his t-shirt to caress his back and stomach before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their bodies moved together rhythmically as they shared passionate kisses, and their soft moans and groans of pleasure filled the room. When they were both close to the edge, he reached down to rub her clit with his thumb. Her climax came quickly and loudly, and his own immediately followed.

They kissed tenderly for a few moments before Luke rolled off of her, and as he settled on the bed on his back, she cuddled up against him.

Lorelai stroked the palm of his hand and traced her finger over his wedding ring. "I have to finish packing," she said. "Did you finish last night?"

"Yeah, just about," he replied.

"Are you excited for this week, or nervous?"

Luke kissed the top of her head. "What's to be nervous about a week with you in Nantucket?"

Lorelai turned to him with a smile. "A week with me and Emily Gilmore in Nantucket," she corrected him. "You ready for that?"

Luke reassuringly rubbed her arm. "Yeah, it'll be fine. She said we're gonna have that house next door all to ourselves, so we have a little buffer if we need it."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed. "And I think Paul Anka will have fun, now that he's not scared of sand anymore."

"But we still have to watch out for seashells," he reminded her. "Those still freak him out."

"Right, we'll clear the area first before we let him run around," she said. "Oh, and don't let me forget to pack his comfort blankets."

"I won't." Luke glanced down at her negligee and ran his finger over the thin strap on her shoulder. "You're gonna pack this, right?"

Lorelai smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I'll pack this if you pack the Santa boxers... deal?"

Luke smirked and nodded in agreement. "Deal."

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** I had an impromptu urge to write a quick one-shot about Luke and Lorelai's first Christmas morning as a married couple. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
